Letters to the Future
by ManOfChocolate
Summary: As the first year on the Surface comes to a close, everyone writes a letter to their future selves, regarding their thoughts, experiences, aspirations, hopes and dreams so far.
1. Toriel

**A/N: Crosspost from Ao3! Something different, as we close in on the game's first anniversary. Have fun!**

* * *

Greetings.

I am the Toriel of pies long baked.

I have come to tell you that you really should have started adding a little more vanilla, ages ago.

I am not sure if this is what Alphys had in mind when she suggested preserving a letter for our future selves, but it is something I wish I had tried earlier. It really brings out the flavors just a little bit more and the test runs have been a resounding success as well. At this rate, I might as well give in to the brothers' suggestion and move from teaching to selling pies.

Of course, I could never really do that.

It has been an interesting year, to say the least. I do not think any of us were really prepared for what life on the Surface would be like. Reuniting with humanity, moving out of the Underground and into our new homes, opening businesses and the school; all of these were milestones we have skipped through in mere months. It is rather remarkable how smooth most of the transition has been, though it was also very obvious that despite our hopes, we were not exactly packed and ready to go. Some of us still live under the mountain and they might not ever move out. Then again, there is still a huge difference. Now it is by choice, not the lack of alternatives.

And as you have seen, I chose to be a mother, once more.

Frisk is a wonderful child. They still say very little, but when they do, it always comes from a place of love. They are bashfully honest with a heart of gold, though I can see signs of mischief that might develop further in the next few years. Their room is spacious and bright, and although they only really had a bed, a dresser and a lamp at first, I have never seen a child so excited just for a place they could call their own. Their enthusiasm is adorably infectious, but also strikingly familiar.

It is difficult to face the past. As lonely as it had been, there was some bit of comforting monotony to the Ruins. Part of the reason I decided to play a more active role in the re-integration, is because it took so much time and effort. It was not without conflict, annoyance and a lot of patience, but we now have many tangible results for all the hard work. Between all the paperwork, meetings, debates and Frisk most importantly, I could hardly spare time to think about anything else. It was a blissful ignorance, while it lasted.

It has been so long and yet I still remember them. Each and every one of my children, those who I lost and those who I chose to let go. On some days it's just a soft nagging in the back of your head, while on others it grows into a gnawing ache, that just won't relent. Every day I can feel what it was like to hold them in my arms for the last time. And yet, whenever all of this would begin to grow out of control, Frisk can somehow sense it. They always appear by the door to ask for a story and some affection, or if I'm away, a text with a pun or some amusing wordplay. I used to think I was taking care of them, but it seems like it really goes both ways. On some level, I need them just as much as they need me.

I am not sure if they will keep the Ambassador title forever. I know they are doing this to help in every way possible, but I doubt they are ready for the world of politics just yet. All those conferences, appointments and media appearances are very taxing, even if you might have already gotten used to them. By now, a sizable chunk of the world knows of Frisk, at least by name. They are as famous as we are and there's hardly a discussion on monsters without mentioning their human ambassador.

And yet no one has ever come forward claiming they were related to Frisk.

A little while ago, a grueling set of very highly publicized events proved to much to handle for them, and Asgore immediately arranged to send Frisk home, so they could recoup. We went out to refresh their wardrobe, but it proved to be more difficult than I expected. Only once I encouraged them did Frisk pick anything on their own. We ended up going home with a giant pile of clothes and toys, and while they have some particularly gaudy shirts and dresses now, their smile and laughter was worth everything.

As to what the future might bring, I cannot tell. The school year is underway and once we receive some official evaluation, I hope we can start more mixed monster-human classes. For now, Frisk is the odd one out, although it matters very little to any of them. There is definitely a growing interest and I may have to seek additional teachers by the next term. I am quite happy with being a guide to a new generation, one that will see humanity as friends, rather than foes. One that can learn to leave the past where it belongs.

By the time this letter is opened, at least another year will have passed. We'll meet new people, experience new things and hopefully things will keep going well. While you will surely be wiser by then, this old lady wants to offer one bit of advice for all the years to come. If you want to live a good life, a fulfilling life, a better one than what you've left Underground...

Don't let go of the people you love. Embrace them, be there for them and love them unconditionally. Let them know, that there is always a place they can return to. That you will never close your doors to them. And maybe then, you will never again have an empty house of memories.

To me, to you, to us.

I wish nothing but the best.

* * *

 **A/N: Work conditions have not improved, unfortunately, so I'm still stuck grasping for whatever minor writing time I can. Nonetheless, before everything else, this is a little project that I've been putting together, running straight up towards Undertale's 1st anniversary. All of the chapters are written by a different character, as will be mentioned in the chapter title. It's a style I haven't really tried before, but hopefully doesn't turn out too badly!As always, I'm available for a chat, theorycrafting, memes and just about anything on my Tumblr, Milkasingularity!**

 **Take care, dear readers!**


	2. Sans

**A/N: I forgot to upload this story yesterday, so I'm adding today's chapter now as well, so it'll be up to date!**

* * *

listen up.

i don't have much time.

there's no telling what'll happen now and you have to be ready.

trust no one, not even yourself. you can trust me though, since i'm the one telling you this.

when everything is at its darkest, go to the hidden fridge. you know the one. the code 1983.

it contains the only thing that'll make sans of what's happening.

premium grade ketchup, straight from grillby's cellar. the last bottle. don't let him see it.

it'll either help you, or at least make you very happy. drink up and remember me fondly.

alright, might as well try and take this seriously for a moment...

hi.

it's been a year. the barrier was broken, we got out and the surface lay wide open for us. not gonna lie, i kind of expected humans would give us an express ticket back home, but leave it to frisk to defuse what could have turned into a nasty first meeting, into something relatively civil. nobody got hurt and i think apart from the minor property damage, we gave good first impression.

so, how have you been? how have i been? same old, same old, working hard all day long. i've learned several new napping positions, and been trying to perfect them ever since. i'd draw you a picture, but i flunked art school. couldn't never get past the anatomical drawings.

okay, okay, fine. am i always so impatient?

time is flowing steadily. everything has been linear and no timeline malfunctions have occurred since the barrier went poof. frisk know, i know that this 'power' is centered around them, but i've found no instances of any mishaps. maybe the kid really wants to do good on their promise not to meddle with things. maybe they're just really clever and hide their tracks well. or maybe i just slept through it. anything's possible.

i'd like to believe they're telling the truth though.

papyrus is absolutely in love with the surface. he's having the time of his life, from learning how to drive to being a great role model of what monsters are like. he's even got fans now and i'm a moderator for his fan forum on the undernet. sure, his job isn't without some tense moments, but he has a knack for easing tension. he's always been talented at that, it's good to see him getting some real praise for it.

i spend a lot of time with everyone. there's no need for a sentry anymore, but the company was always the best part of it. grillby's reopened his bar on the surface. he even made sure to bring my favorite stool and kindly reminds me every day to stop being a freeloader, or the next batch of soup will be seasoned with my arm. good ol' grillbz, always the joker.

frisk visits every other day. papyrus is always looking forward to them, so they can discuss new strategies on making monsters popular. it gets even sillier when undyne flops in as well. they start looking up some recipes online and in about half an hour everything goes up in flames.

the kid's a sweetheart. we have very deep and meaningful conversations, just by listening to the silence we both make. and then we watch tv, or play a game with papyrus. they smile and giggle, climbing all over the two of us, like we were walking monkey bars. and sometimes they sniffle and weep, burrowing into a blanket cocoon while we comfort them. they always fall asleep on top of us and they snore like a chainsaw with little bells attached to it.

it's been a good year.

i'd like for it to stay this way. that's not really up to me though, so i'm free to kick back and just let things happen. i'll just wait and see, or maybe you can report back to me somehow? either way, no need to do anything.

except

maybe there is?

and i'm just looking for excuses?

i don't know. i used to think i had answers, but now everything's so open, so new and so completely unknown. it's scary stuff. it's exciting stuff. it's stuff worth living for.

hey. if i find this letter, and we're still here, can you do me a favor?

send me a reply about how things are going.

i'd like to know if the story goes on.

see you. me. you. us. we. sans. you.

* * *

 **A/N: As you can probably tell, I'll be going mostly chronologically, so be ready for GREATNESS tomorrow!**


	3. Papyrus

HELLO!

THIS IS PAPYRUS SPEAKING THROUGH WRITING!

HELLO, PAPYRUS!

THEY SAY GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE, SO I'M SURE YOU'RE READING THIS RIGHT NOW!

IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE THE BARRIER WAS BROKEN. I'VE FINALLY SEEN THE SUN AND AFTER A VERY BRIEF AND RATHER ONE-SIDED DISCUSSION, WE'VE COME TO FORM A NON-AGGRESSION PACT. WE GREET EACH OTHER EVERY MORNING AND EVERY EVENING, ALMOST LIKE CLOCKWORK.

THE SURFACE IS BIG. I MEAN, HUGE, SPANNING ACROSS THIS WHOLE GIANT SPHERE I'VE SEEN IN BOOKS ALREADY. IN A YEAR, I'VE HARDLY TRAVELED THROUGH EVEN A FRACTION OF IT, EVEN THOUGH I TRIED MY BEST TO EXPLORE AND MAP EVERYTHING. NOT THAT I'M PLANNING ON IMPROVING MY TRAP-MAKING SKILLS OR ANYTHING, BUT YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN IT MIGHT COME IN HANDY TO KNOW EVERY NOOK AND CRANNY OF THE AREA. IT'S JUST BASIC SAFETY. OTHERWISE YOU END UP FALLING INTO A BIG HOLE AND SCURRY THROUGH A BANISHED KINGDOM TO FREE A TRAPPED RACE OF MAGICAL BEINGS. WOULDN'T THAT BE JUST AWFUL?

THE ROYAL GUARD WAS FORMALLY DISBANDED BY KING ASGORE. I'M NOT DISAPPOINTED OR ANYTHING, SINCE THAT JOB HAS SUDDENLY BECOME A LOT LESS INVITING WHEN THE FINE PRINT ON THE 'CAPTURE HUMANS' ASSIGNMENT WAS REVEALED. IT'S HARD TO TRY AND STEAL THE SOUL OF SOMEONE YOU JUST DATED, EVEN IF IT ENDED WITH THE KINDEST OF HEARTBREAKS. I THOUGHT UNDYNE WOULD HAVE A DIFFICULT TIME SETTLING DOWN, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE BEING WITH ALPHYS HAS MADE HER A CALMER PERSON. THERE'S STILL PROPERTY DAMAGE, BUT SHE HAS BEEN GETTING BETTER ABOUT THAT. WE'RE AVERAGING ABOUT 2.3 SPEARS IN THE WALL, PER COOKING SESSION! IF ALL GOES WELL, BY THE TIME YOU'RE READING THIS, WE'LL BE DOWN TO 2.1!

EITHER WAY, I HAD TO LOOK FOR SOMETHING ELSE. SINCE FRISK TOOK THE KING'S OFFER TO BE OUR AMBASSADOR, I JUMPED ON THE SECOND-MOST-IMPORTANT POSITION ON OFFER. I'M A MASCOT FOR ALL OF MONSTER-KIND. DAY BY DAY, I VISIT HUMAN ESTABLISHMENTS, FROM SCHOOLS TO PLACES I SWEAR MAKE ME WISH FOR GRILLBY'S INSTEAD, ALWAYS READY TO TALK ABOUT WHO WE ARE, WHY WE'RE HERE AND WHY THEY'RE STUCK WITH US. REACTIONS HAVE BEEN OVERWHELMINGLY POSITIVE SO FAR, WITH SOME MINOR SQUABBLES. I HOPE YOU STILL ATTEND FRISK'S DODGING SEMINARS, AS THEY'VE BEEN VERY INFORMATIVE and USEFUL, ALTHOUGH I THINK THE AUDIO MATERIAL IS A BIT LACKING.

I EVEN HAVE A FAN SITE NOW! THAT ACTUAL PEOPLE ACTUALLY VISIT! SANS VOLUNTEERED TO KEEP AN EYE ON IT, BUT EVER SINCE HE TOOK OVER, THE RALLYING CRY 'MOD'S ASLEEP, POST SPAGHETTI' HAS BEEN REARING ITS HEAD MORE OFTEN THAT I COULD HAVE EXPECTED. I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT FILMING A VIDEO SERIES, BUT I'M NOT SURE WHAT TO DO. THERE SEEMS TO BE AN ABUNDANCE OF COOKING SHOWS, SO I WAS THINKING PERHAPS SOME THING LIKE 'EFFICIENT AND RESPONSIBLE TRAP-CONSTRUCTION', THOUGH FRISK DIDN'T SEEM VERY ENTHUSIASTIC ABOUT THE IDEA.

SPEAKING OF FRISK, THE TWO OF US HAVE A VERY WELL-WORKING BUSINESS RELATIONSHIP NOW. THEY HANDLE THE HARD DEALS WITH ASGORE AND I MAKE SURE TO SOFTEN THINGS UP IN PREPARATION. OF COURSE, WE DON'T JUST MEET UP FOR WORK-RELATED THINGS. THERE'S ALSO A LOT OF HUGGING INVOLVED, A LOT OF FUN AND GAMES, AS WELL AS SQUEAKY LITTLE TANTRUMS WHEN THEY GET TOO TIRED. I'VE STARTED LEAVING EXTRA PILLOWS ON THE SOFA JUST FOR THEM AND EVEN SANS HAS A BLANKET ON STANDBY, WHEN THEIR EYES START DROPPING. THEY DON'T ALWAYS SLEEP WELL, SO OFTEN ONE OF US STAYS TO KEEP THEM A COMPANY FOR THE NIGHT. THEY TOSS AND TURN, BRIEFLY MUMBLING THINGS THAT CLEARLY HAVE NEVER HAPPENED. NOTHING A RELIABLE SKELETON TO LEAN AGAINST WOULDN'T SOLVE.

THEY'RE STILL MY FAVORITE HUMAN AND I MADE A PROMISE THAT WOULD NEVER CHANGE.

AS FOR SANS, HE HASN'T BEEN ACTING QUITE LIKE HIMSELF LATELY. AND THAT'S ACTUALLY A VERY GOOD THING! HE CAN STILL JUST BARELY KEEP HIS EYES OPEN FOR EXTENDED PERIODS OF TIME, HIS JOKES COULD UNDO ALL THE GOODWILL I GATHERED FROM HUMANS IN SECONDS, AND HIS ROOM LOOKS LIKE HE'S ANGERED SEVERAL SPIRITS OF EVIL, BUT HE'S DIFFERENT. IT'S IN HIS SMILE, THE WAY HE WALKS AND TALKS AND EVEN HIS HOBBIES. CAN YOU BELIEVE MY BROTHER'S BEEN GETTING WORSE AT SLACKING OFF? I HOPE HE KEEPS GETTING WORSE, IN THIS REGARD.

I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT MEETING THE LITTLE FLOWER AGAIN, THE ONE THAT BROUGHT US ALL TOGETHER BEFORE THE BARRIER VANISHED. FRISK SEEMS TO LIKE THE IDEA AND HAS PROMISED TO ACCOMPANY ME THE THE UNDERGROUND AGAIN. THEY SAID HE'S STILL UNDERGROUND, SO ONE OF THESE DAYS THE TWO OF US JUST MIGHT GO AND SEEK HIM OUT. I FEEL LIKE THERE STILL A LOOSE END TO TIE UP THERE, OR POSSIBLY WATER AND EXPOSE TO SOME SUNLIGHT.

THIS YEAR HAS BEEN EXCITING. WE'RE IN A WORLD WHERE IT ONLY SNOWS SELECT TIMES OF THE YEAR, THERE ARE PEOPLE OTHER THAN METTATON ON SCREEN, AND WHERE EVERYONE HAS A MECHANICAL COPY OF MY BED, EXCEPT NOT NEARLY AS COMFY. I'M USED TO SHIRTS, COATS AND JEANS NOW. MY PROUD BATTLE-BODY NOW LIES IN A DRESSER, HAVING SERVED ITS PURPOSE. I KEPT THE SCARF THOUGH. IT'S A GOOD REMINDER, THAT EVEN IF WE'VE FOUGHT THE FIGHT AND AVOIDED THE WAR, THERE'S STILL MORE TO DO.

THERE'S STILL PLACE FOR A LOT OF GREATNESS IN THIS WORLD.

I WILL DO MY BEST TO FILL THE GAP AND HELP OTHERS REALIZE THEIRS AS WELL.

I BELIEVE IN YOU AND I.

IN THEM.

IN ALL OF US.

* * *

 **A/N: Our (hopefully) favorite skeleton has joined the list letter writers! I've never written much from purely Papyrus's perspective, perhaps this won't be a complete disaster though.** **In any case, take care, dear readers! And be wary of the wind as it howls, as tomorrow we'll have our hands full of NGAAAH!**


	4. Undyne

**A/N: A little late into the night again, but here we go!**

* * *

Hey you!

Yeah, you, with the eyepatch!

I hope you haven't let your guard down!

Because I've got a spear with our name on it, that's just dying to find a target!

It's folded up in the envelope, next to this letter! Or possibly not, I never actually tested exactly how long these things can stick around.

So...

I wish Alphys wasn't always one step ahead of me with these ideas, she'd know how to start a letter like this. I guess it's best if I introduce myself again? Just in case the following year has made you a little too soft.

I'm Undyne! Captain of King Asgore's Royal Guard, sworn protector of all monsters! I'm the trusty Spear of Justice, who defends everyone to the end! I'm the one who will give them hope and hunt down the final human needed for us to break through the barrier!

Well, things didn't exactly turn out like that!

I let the final human slip through my fingers, and we ended up becoming friends. They went on to destroy the barrier. We're all free, Asgore is alive and he officially disbanded the Royal Guard.

And yet I'm happy. I'm much happier that things turned out this way, rather than Asgore's original plans for a new war.

The Surface is amazing. There's so much stuff here, so much to see, so much to explore and break to pieces! Well, I've toned down that last part, mostly because apparently burning your house down by accident every year or so is a bit frowned upon here. I don't really get it, since you can always just build a new one, but I'd rather not argue. Besides, I'm sharing this one with Alphys, and no way would I want to accidentally burn her stuff!

Yeah, so. That's a thing that happened. I'm going to just write it down, here and now -BECAUSE I KNOW YOU'LL READ IT ANYWAY, YOU NERD- but I hope by the time I read this letter again, it'll still be a thing. We still trade visits with Papyrus every day or so, but it's much different to permanently live under the same roof with someone. Especially if the person is like Alphys. She's not exactly like me. I wake up before the sun rises, run a few laps around the block and spend every moment I can doing something. She likes to sleep in, spend several hours just waking up and then she balances her time between anime, science and everything else.

Since we moved in together, those two routines have gotten pretty mixed up. I still wake up early, but I like to just watch her sleep for a while. I have my runs and exercise, while she sets an alarm, just so she can have breakfast ready for me when I get home. For every few anime episodes watched together, she runs a lap with me and very often Papyrus, who still has a knack for appearing out of nowhere, just as he's needed. He's grown into a pretty great motivational speaker. No wonder humans have been so nice around us.

The little punk's doing just peachy. They're clingy little rascals and they don't shy away from pulling a fast one on any of us. This kid's going to be a lot of trouble when they get older, so I'm making sure to teach them that since I don't wear armor anymore, I can catch them no matter how fast they run. It's all for fun though, I don't think I'll ever need to track Frisk down for any reason. Not to mention I could just lure them anywhere with Alphys' specially improved popcorn with added physics; they just can't get enough of that stuff!

There's a little more to them than that, too. Whenever we're watching something, or just chill out for a bit, their eyes always say so much, without even trying. It's not always a happy look. Asgore said that as far as he knew, no one ever tried to claim Frisk as a relative, child, cousin, or even just a neighbor or something. Makes him wonder how long they've been alone, before they fell into the Underground. How long it took for them to find us, even if we didn't start out on the best footing.

And still they chose to free all of us. The little twerp's pretty cool in my book!

I applied at the local law enforcement. I'm pretty sure half the dog squadron is likely to follow suit, though I think they're just doing it to keep the team together. I'd probably be on duty right now, if I asked for Asgore or the police chief's help. Monsters are finding their way to a lot of human jobs, and I'm sure a monster cop would look pretty nice in the papers. I could have just strolled in without anyone getting in the way.

But who the hell would want that?!

So instead, I'm going through all the regular hoops. Written exam, physical exam, training and everything. If I want to prove monsters are good at protecting people, I'll do it on their terms. Not to mention, some of the people there are pretty tough! What they lack in magic, they make up for it in fighting styles. Even if they're not as flashy as in anime, they're still pretty cool! Maybe I just have to be patient, before we go on to the advanced techniques, like energy blasts!

Can you do any blasts now? Blow up the paper if you can!

I'm pretty bad at this whole letter-business. I'd rather say these things to you face-to-face, but I have to wait a whole year again for that. I guess, what more can I really say? A lot has changed. Different job, different life, different goals. I might not be part of the Guard anymore, but that hasn't changed my mission much. I've still go so many people I care about, more than ever before.

I look at my friends and see them smiling, all of them hopeful about the future. This is what I'd like to see, every day for as long as we're here. That's why I have to work extra hard, for everyone. The beating of hearts I felt before is still there. All of them are following the promise of a better life. And when they need me, I want to be right by their side.

I will keep on fighting. But not for freedom, or for revenge.

I will fight so no one else has to.

So that smile on your faces can always be honest.

* * *

 **Part 4 of our anniversary series, featuring the heroine for whom even the wind howls for! Unfortunately, I think this part didn't quite turn out as well as the rest, but of course, that's just my opinion. Hopefully it's not that bad, perhaps? In any case, stay tuned, as tomorrow we shall keep going forward, featuring a letter from everyone's favorite (and still not time-space-displaced) scientist: Alphys!**


	5. Alphys

Hi!

I'm Alphys, the former Royal Scientist of King Asgore!

And I really don't want to write this letter!

All of this was my idea, but I actually really-really didn't want to write this letter!

I'm really bad at letters! I can never decide on the greeting, what to include, how to structure, what honorific to use, how much to praise, how to say goodbye and where to even end it! I'm actually quite terrible at this stuff! I tried making a machine to automate the process of taking lab notes, but I kept changing the parameters so often, that it blew up! I refurbished it into Mettaton's systems in the end, though I'm not sure if I ever removed the printer function.

So this is supposed to be a letter to myself. Dr. Alphys to Dr. Alphys, two minds collide. This is a terrible idea. I'm the worst person to dish out advises. I should really just set this paper on fire and be done with it, but Undyne would probably notice. Still, I guess there's a few things I could mention?

It's been almost a year now. Nobody can really remember and not even my cameras could record how exactly Frisk broke the barrier, but I don't think anyone really wanted to know. All that mattered was that we were free to rejoin humans on the surface again. The reception was a little... awkward, but everything turned out mostly fine. I think the only casualty was a dropped sandwich. Even a year later, we're still kind of settling in and-

OH MY GOD I LIVE TOGETHER WITH UNDYNE I STILL CAN'T GET OVER THIS IT'S THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME

I really should have written a first draft.

But it really is a dream come true. We haven't left each other's side since we've first see the sun together. Once monsters were allowed to hold property, we got a cozy little home, close to everyone else. It had room for some of my lab equipment, and everything she managed to recover from her old place in Waterfall. Living with someone, even if she's as wonderful as Undyne, isn't always easy. It took some time, a lot of effort, and I'm sure it'll take even more of both as we go on.

Undyne snores. I hog the pillows. She drools on the pillows she manages to keep, while I mumble silly things while asleep. I worry when she's out training for her new job, she's worried whenever she comes home to find me just slumming on the couch. We learn a lot about each other, how similar and how different we are.

There's so much stuff here on the surface! The garbage dump really deserved the name, we only got a glimpse of all the things humans have had all this time. So much anime, food, little figurines and collectibles, giant piles of info on the human version of the Undernet. I've worked with some expert and it was actually pretty easy to transfer a lot of the Undernet data to the internet. Connections are a whole lot better now, so basically not one, but two worlds opened up for everyone, both real and digital! There's definitely a lot of interest on both sides, too. Humans have been very curious about our history since the war, while I keep seeing monsters creep into local bookstores, so much that they're ordering extra copies of even the more mundane books. I've even seen Sans pick out a book on physics, although he later claimed he was just looking for some new science jokes.

Still haven't tried re-applying as the Royal Scientist. Frisk helped a lot with disassembling the lab, both above and below. I don't want to risk anyone endangering themselves with any equipment or materials left behind, especially down there. We agreed that some things would best remain undiscovered. As we sealed the doors for the last time, we left nothing but empty rooms behind. There's still a lot of knowledge hidden in there, but that's for another day. Maybe when I'm ready. For now I'm much happier being a freelancer. Tinkering with and upgrading toys, household appliances and electronics is a great deal less stressful. A neighbor even brought us cookies after I fixed her mixer!

I conducted a few basic examinations on Frisk, once things started settling down. We consulted my findings with human doctors, and they agreed that aside from some minor vitamin deficiencies, they were healthy, if a bit on the underdeveloped side. Neither their time in the Underground, the barrier's destruction, or even all the monster food really changed them much. The report was both relieving, and a little upsetting. Both Asgore and Toriel have kept their arms wrapped much tighter around them since. I think they're growing fine. They've got strong arms to support them.

I run weekly check-ups on the Amalgamates, to see if there's any change. I don't know what I expect to find. There's never anything. Maybe that's a good thing. They're stable, which is more than I could ask for. Undyne or Frisk usually accompany me as well. It helps to know they're with me, but it's still embarrassing. They and their families are always so kind, completely ignoring everything else for just the joy of seeing their loved ones again. I really admire how positive they are.

Hi.

I'm Alphys. I used to be the Royal Scientist.

I like to hang around junk, when my mood is just as rotten.

But lately, nobody lets me do that.

It's good to have friends like these.

I don't know how different you and I will be in a year. Maybe we'll get over everything and go back to being a hard-working scientist under Asgore. Maybe it'll get worse and I end up relocating to the landfills permanently. Or maybe nothing special will happen at all.

Going by this year though, there's one thing I can say for sure.

Never underestimate how much the people you love might love you back. Whenever you trip and fall, grab onto the hand offered and let them pull you back to your feet. Own up and remember your mistake, but never again let it break your step.

An honest heart beats a little stronger every day.

* * *

 **A/N: And as we go forward, here is a chapter/letter about everyone's favorite scientist lizard. Alphys, in my opinion, is a bit of a tricky character to write and though this letter does lack in subtlety, I feel like she does behave differently towards herself, than she would towards anyone else. Either way, get ready, for tomorrow we move on to her greatest invention!**


	6. Mettaton

**A/N: Lights, camera aaaand action!**

* * *

Hello, my dearest, most beautiful love!

I trust this year has been as good as the last? Oh, but of course, that's natural to assume with such a talented powerhouse. Have you been taking good care of yourself? No rust, no unintentionally sharp edges, no faded colors or faulty wirings? All systems green? No errors to report?

I thought so.

Well, if by any chance you could use a little recollection, I'll do my best to give you the most splendid, not to mention personal 1-on-1 retrospective you could possibly dream of! All starring your lovely self, I might add!

Much has happened, since we were freed from our underground shackles. With our release, the Surface world, the world of humans opened up to us all and I was all too eager to get right into the middle of it. Of course, it took some time to adjust, especially as the little scuffle with Frisk darling did leave a couple of nasty dents that needed a good polish. Still, humans were quite amazed to find a born performer among us. The first few months were a bit tense, but once I managed to secure a stage for myself, everything went just as it should. I carved out an audience for myself and before I could even blink, or simulate a blink, I had more eyes on me than ever before, chanting our name. Everything is simply dazzling.

This is what I'd say, if this letter came to be a year ago. But no, as we both know, there's a little bit more to the story than that.

After Frisk gave us a season finale everyone would remember for years to come, it took a lot of time before Alphys managed to get my EX form back into action. Parts of it functioned, but the whole thing suffered from diminishing battery time and some pretty bad malfunctions. It's not easy trying to perform a sweet love song, when you've got oil dripping out of your mouth. Sure, there are ways around that, but the whole concert becomes a bit too macabre.

We talked. For the first time in a long while, maybe even since I was fully upgraded, we talked for hours and hours. I had nothing better to do and she welcomed the distraction from the more frustrating aspects of the repair job. There, I did something I rarely like doing.

I broke character.

I apologized in the middle of an unrelated sentence. Once, twice, several times I said sorry, all still-functional electrical components going haywire. She listened, smiled and finally thanked me. She also said that if I've gone this far into self-realization, there's still one more person who would deserve to know the truth.

The walk back was the most difficult experience of my life. Harder than becoming corporeal in this body. I knocked on the door and there they were, eyes round as saucers as they gazed at me. A fan to an idol. It only took less than a minute for Blooky to sense something different and for realization to kick in. Family to family. They were more understanding and a lot kinder than they needed to be. I almost sort of hoped Blooky would be angry, so I could deal with that bitter feeling no amount of diagnostics could erase, but they just invited me in.

I think Blooky had been waiting for a long time.

It took some time and a lot of convincing, but we got Shyren on board as well. The auditions we partook in were strange, not just for us, but for every single listener as well. For better or worse, they all said they've never seen anything like our group. Papyrus has become an unofficial member as well, and whenever he appears on stage or just on camera, I can just about see the ratings skyrocket. We've been a tight-knit team ever since the first little performance and although I don't have a mind-reading module just yet, I think they would agree as well. It's still little compared to Blooky's forgiveness, but it's something I can build upon.

As for other kind of apologies, there's also Frisk. The little darling is cute as a button and a pure bundle of joy. All my staff know by now, that whenever a seemingly unknown child presents a specially-made card with my markings, they are to be escorted straight to where I am, just so I can shower them with hugs and kisses. I've been trying to teach them how to sing, dance or even act, but it's definitely a work in progress. They like to hum, perform the Robot almost alarmingly well, and have made use of my acting instructions whenever they were to get trouble for something. If there's anything I've grown to admire humans for, it's definitely their tenacity.

Then there are the quiet moments. When they just lean back as I apply the thousandth different hairstyle that they'll inevitably just shake off. They look at me and even though they're smiling, I don't believe it. I've been an entertainer for far too long not to recognize when someone is trying to smile, while hiding away their sadness. I think there are a lot of words in them, that have been left unsaid. It's not my place to pry though and I think Frisk appreciates that. They'll say whatever they need to, when the time comes.

As I first explored the surface, the sense of wonder was immense. Humans, so many humans everywhere, so many different sounds, flashes of color, fanciful clothes and just an endless supply of amazement. They are such wondrous creatures, compensating for their lower lifetime with an unending fervor to make their mark and be remembered. There's so much raw passion and dedication in them, it's hard not to get swept off my feet.

There, in that very fervor did I understand why we lost the war.

Humans are beautiful. They are kind, selfless, loving creatures with hearts burning like stars in the sky, from the day they are born to the very final show. They are also terrifying, stubborn, focused, sometimes even violent and if I may borrow a word from my dear Alphys, determined. Although it put me at odds with Frisk, and would have pitted me against King Asgore himself, I still stand by my decision. Humanity deserves to live, just as much as we do.

We're all trying to get along. Both humans and monsters are more than willing to cooperate. Everyone is trying to open up and build on this partnership. I've long decided, with Blooky and Shyren's approval, that our goal won't strictly be fame and fortune. We perform and entertain to build bridges and show that we're not so different after all.

We all play roles in our lives, sometimes on purpose, sometimes by force. But every role carries a duty as well and I'm prepared to follow up on mine.

I will be a star, shining bright enough to guide the two races back to each other.

* * *

 **A/N: I see precious few fics try and approach Mettaton from a slightly more dramatic angle, so while there is a marked dissonance between the beginning and end of this letter, hopefully it turned out well!**

 **Tomorrow, we're coming up to our final writer. The lonely king underground, the sad father with the string of bad decisions; Asgore Dreemurr!**

 **Until then, take care, everyone!**


	7. Asgore

**A/N: Intruding before the chapter just long enough to say, hello! I sadly only got around to Undertale late February, but enjoyed every second of it and it helped reignite a passion for writing I thought long gone. I wish to take this opportunity to thank every one of my readers for giving me the time of day and I hope that for as long as this fandom exists, I can continue to bring you enjoyable tales and flicks. You are the best, every single one of you!**

* * *

Howdy.

It's been ages since I've last written a letter. Do I still remember how to write at all? Will I be able to read these already incomprehensible scratches in a year or two?

Perhaps, perhaps not. But I already know these words by heart.

Nearly a year has gone by since the barrier was finally broken. In the end, it wasn't fury, revenge, or resentment that opened up the way to the surface, but the kindness of a stranger, who has grown to love us and our kind more than words could possibly describe. Monster kind is now free to roam the world once more, slowly but surely rejoining human society. The differences are manifold, though somewhat expected; it has been a long time, after all. Still, the basic elements of diplomacy have remained the same and after a slightly awkward start, things quickly settled on the right track.

Golly, it's been so long since I've seen the sun. The Underground has been our prison and sanctuary as well, and we made due with what we could, but there are just some things that weren't the same. The soft evening breeze, the rays of the setting sun, the sounds of wildlife in the forest, all of these have never left my dreams in the many years we've spent isolated.

There is so much I could speak of, yet most of them are a matter of history already. Treaties, bills, rules and laws, we've run a fine course of securing a future from every possible angle. Our kind is recognized, we can own land, property and businesses, and all of this in just under a year. The merit isn't just mine though. Papyrus and Mettaton have both worked tirelessly to garner support with their boundless energy, everyone has been very patient and understanding throughout the whole procedure, and of course I can't forget about my right-hand; Ambassador Frisk.

Frisk is a very thoughtful child. Even when we're not in the middle of official matters, they still visit at least every other day and often end up sleeping over here as well. The usual direction is to have them go to bed early, but there's a very closely guarded secret of both of us often breaking that promise. Sometimes I forget myself and feel like I'm looking into a faded mirror to the past, only to flinch when they call my name. They say a surprising lot of things, especially considering how quieter they are every other time. They smile and laugh, but they also look away and sulk sometimes. I can tell there's a lot more they want to say, but can never find the right moment, or the right way to push the words forward.

They aren't the only one to feel like this. There's much I would like to discuss, both nice and sad, but they're difficult topics to approach, especially since family is a touchy question for both of us. And yet despite things that remain unsaid, the silence often just brings us closer. Their affection is something I never realized how much I truly missed. Even with that sting of the past, it's still a pain worth bearing.

Tori is a different question. I'd be lying if I said that everything is in the past now. That stands for the good and the bad, just as much. Frisk has done their best in trying to mend things, but even with their best intentions, this isn't something that can be fixed with a hug. We've both said and done things we aren't proud of, nor wish to think about. The relationship between us is still strained, but at least passable. I can't really ask for more than that, right now. There's still so much we would need to talk about, things that should be said, some kind and perhaps even hurtful things, but that will not happen for a while. I've tired of fighting battles. Perhaps before we are to heal anything, it's better if we sort out everything within ourselves, first.

Undyne checks on me so often, I could consider her an on-duty bodyguard. She's grown into a very fine and powerful individual, yet retained so much kindness in her heart, that I wasn't at all surprised when she moved in together with Alphys. She asked me once if I feel like there's less on my shoulders, now that the barrier is gone.

I had to be honest with her. I think she understood, though she also seems more worried for me, than ever.

A long memory isn't always the best thing to have. While we were trapped, I spoke of the surface many times. Children and adults both listened to my tales of even the most mundane things with bright interest, and the thought that they could one day see all of these things for themselves, always left them hoping that the barrier would fall. And yet I also remember everything else. The first minor conflicts, the growing resentment on both sides, the fear and lashing out, the first skirmishes, the atrocities and the great engine of war itself.

Every day I wake up in cold sweat and spend an hour vigorously scouring through every newspaper available, just to check for any telltale sign of problems to come. It is nothing, but a sense of paranoia, yet it's how I stay aware of everything, at all times. Every day without problems lets me believe in an age of peace more and more. Perhaps one day I can accept that the world has changed and only for the better. When that happens, maybe I can let go and be the groundskeeper for Toriel's school full-time.

But before that, there is another matter at hand. A very personal project, to be precise. Human record-keeping is nothing short of amazing, able trace whole lineages, based on minimal information. While nothing is definite, the experts I've consulted believe they've already found two possible matches. Frisk figured it out, though I shouldn't even be surprised by that. They are a shockingly crafty child. We haven't discussed it too much, but to my surprise they asked if they could come along as well, when the time comes. They refused to elaborate much, but apparently, there are things I might not know about.

They really are a good kid. It's no wonder they remind me so much of the past. Of what we lost.

I find that in my older years I ramble so much more than ever before.

After so many years, monsters have cleared the greatest obstacle ever to have existed and returned triumphant. Though the road forwards from this point on is uncertain, it is a King's duty to guide his people.

I've lived in a labyrinth of appearances and lies for too long. There's still so much to do and yet rather than dread, I relish in these duties now.

We all now carry the future of both humans and monsters.

And we will stay determined.

* * *

 **[there is another letter, half-buried between the rest...]**


	8. Unknown

**[there's only a single sentence written on a scrap of paper]**

Thank you.


End file.
